5 Year Reunion
by GleeLovexo
Summary: Noah and Rachel dated for most of their high school years, and tried to have a long distance relationship when the graduated and Rachel moved to New York for college and Noah stayed in Lima for college, they spilt when he phoned her one night and a boy answered, they broke up and haven't spoke since, when they see each other again - will he let her explain and give them another go?
1. Chapter 1

_5 Year Reunion_

_Puck's P.O.V_

_I walked into the choir room and immediately heard her laugh, the girl i'd loved since we left this place 5 years ago, she was sitting laughing at something with Santana and Kurt, i stood at the door watching her, wondering why she cheated on me._

_"You still love her, don't you" someone standing beside me said quietly, i turned and seen Finn Fucking Hudson, i smiled slightly_

_"After 5 years of not speaking or seeing her, yeah after her cheating on me, yeah" sighs, before giving him a man hug "how are you man"_

_"I'm great, San's 5 months pregnant" smiles, then looks at him serious "she cheated on you?, are you sure that doesn't sound like Rach?"_

_"Congrats man, and yeah I phoned are one night and a guy answered her phone" looks at him "look man i don't wanna speak about this"_

_"Dude, Puck my man!, the band was great the other night" Artie rolled over to me, and we done our hand shake, i felt her eyes on me as soon as i heard him shout on me_

_"Thanks artie, they were awesome and it was a great crowd" chuckles _

_Rachel's P.O.V_

_When i heard his name, i couldn't help but look up at him, he was still has handsome as he was 5 years ago, I wish i knew why he thought i cheated on him, i was too busy staring at him i didn't hear my name being shouted..._

_"Rach, Rae - Berry!" claps her hands in front of her best friends eyes, knowing what she was staring at "BITCH!"_

_"W-what?, what's wrong tana?" looking up at her standing in front of her _

_"I need to pee" glares at her_

_"ok, i'm coming" stands up taking her hand,smiles "lets go tana"_

_We walked out of the choir room, passed Noah and Finn, I laughed when Santana slapping Finns ass and i shouted "10 Points!"_

_Puck's P.O.V_

_I watched her walk out with Santana, and decided that i had to find out why and who he was once and for all and then maybe i could move on._

_"I'll be back in a minute man, there's something i have to do" walks away from him, towards the girls bathroom were i seen her standing, i sighed before saying "hi"_

_"N-noah, hi" looks at him nervously_

_"How's New York?" shuffling from one foot to the other_

_"Actually, i moved back to lima - 4 years ago" looking at the floor_

_"I need to know why" looks at her_

_"Know why what?" looks back up at him still nervous_

_"Why you cheated on me?" leaning against the lockers_

_"I-i didn't cheat on you Noah" sighs "the night you phoned me, i had left my phone at the cafe i was working at back then and one of the guys that worked there answered it - he was gay i'd would never of cheated on you" _

_"Y-you didn't cheat on me?" looks at her,shocked_

_"No she didn't asshole, now move so we can get back to everyone and try enjoy this weekend with everyone" grabbing rachels hand,trying to drag her away_

_"You go ahead tana, i'll be there in a minute this shouldn't take long" smiles at her best friend_

_"You sure B?" sighs as she nods her head "You hurt her - again, and i'll kill you i didn't get to do it last time cause she stopped me, pregnant or not i'll kill you alright?"_

_"Yes Satan i got it" I looked at her as she nods and walks away, I turned back to Rachel "Y-you didn't cheat on me?"_

_"No, i didn't cheat on you noah why would i cheat on the guy i loved since sophmore year!, i can't believe that you thought i would cheat on you and that you didn't trust me, and what hurts the most is that i'm still in love with you and i don't know how to move on!" turns to walk away_

_"I love you Rae!, i've always loved you please i'm so sorry" grabs her hand, feeling the sparks that he used to feel everyday._

_"it's too late Puck, y-you accused me of cheating - i can't be with someone who doesn't trust me" she pulled her hand out of his and walked away_

_"Rae, please i'm sorry" i shouted after her, sees her shaking her head punches the locker "FUCK" I walked back to the choir room slowly and saw her talking to Mr Schue_

_"How'd it go man?" Looking away from her i saw Finn standing there in front of him_

_"she didn't cheat man, and i ruined both our lifes for 5 years - she still loves me" looks up at him_

"I know she does man, give her time and show her how much you still love her, she'll forgive you puck"

"did you know she moved back here 4 years ago?, cause we've seen each other every year and you haven't mentioned her once" looks at him

"eh...look man it wasn't my-" I interupted him

"I can't believe you man, i could of found out the truth 4 years ago - i could be standing here with the love of my life as my WIFE"glares at him as everyone turned around looked at me

"you still could of found out the truth 4 years ago,if you'd of called her or actually you could of let her explain the truth 5 years ago and have her as your wife, it's not my fault puck!" he glared back at me

"Screw this, i'm outta here" walks out of the choir room..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rachel's P.o.v**_

When I heard Puck shouting "Wife", I walked out of the choir room without anyone noticing I walked to the place I knew he'd go...The Bleachers, I sat there waiting on him...

"What are you doing here?" Puck said as he walked up the stairs towards her, confused

"You out of everyone knows that this was my favourite place to go in high school, everyone thought it was the choir room or the auditorium but not you" Rachel smiled softly at him

"It was our place" Puck said sitting down in the row in front of her with his back to her

_They sat there in silence after Puck said that until Rachel spoke up..._

"Don't be annoyed at Finn for not telling you I moved back here 4 years, I made him promise not to" Rachel said staring straight ahead not looking at him

"You asked him to lie to me?, You made my best friend lie to me about the love of my life being back in Lima?, why would you do that?" Puck said turning to face her on the bench.

"You broke my heart when you accused me of cheating and you wouldn't let me speak to explain who the guy was and why he had my phone, I didn't want to go through that heartbreak again after everything" Rachel said still looking ahead not at him

"And I'm sorry i accused you of that, Rach when that guy answered your phone my own heart broke, all I could think was is she cheating on me?, does she not love me anymore?, what do i do? I thought the worst and I know I shouldn't of, I should of had more trust in you, i'm so sorry" Puck looked at her reaching out to take one of her hands

"I had just found out I was pregnant when you broke up with me" Rachel mumbled quietly, letting him take her hand "I was working that morning then I left for the doctors, which is when I left my phone at the bar. When they told me I was pregnant all I wanted to do was call you, but when I went to find my phone it wasn't there and when I did phone you to tell you well you know what happened" Rachel looked up at him, tears falling slowly down her face

"Y-you were pregnant?, we have a child together and you haven't told me for 5 years?" Puck looked at her, annoyed slightly

Rachel shook her head, sniffing "I had a miscarriage after 3 months, I kept picking up the phone to call you, but then I kept thinking of our last conversation on the phone and then I'd put the phone down"

"I wish I was there for you, if I could turn back time I would change the way I acted, I really want another chance with you, that's always gonna be what I want..for you to forgive me and love me again" Puck reached up cupping her cheek wiping her tears away "I love you baby"

"I-I forgive you" Rachel leaned into his touch, looking him in the eyes "I've never stopped loving you, I'll always love you Noah, If you want we could give it another go, taking it slowly but"

"Yes I'd love that Rach, do you want to go get something to eat?" Puck moved closer looking her in the eyes

"I'd like that yeah" Rachel smiled, moving slightly closer to him "I love you Noah"

"I love you too baby" Puck leaned forward and kissed her softly "let's go before anyone sees us leaving"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"I-I forgive you" Rachel leaned into his touch, looking him in the eyes "I've never stopped loving you, I'll always love you Noah, If you want we could give it another go, taking it slowly but"

"Yes I'd love that Rach, do you want to go get something to eat?" Puck moved closer looking her in the eyes

"I'd like that yeah" Rachel smiled, moving slightly closer to him "I love you Noah"

"I love you too baby" Puck leaned forward and kissed her softly "let's go before anyone sees us leaving"

Now

The next morning Rachel woke up in a strange bed with a pair of strong arms around her waist, feeling confused of who they belonged to and where she was, she tried to move away from them but they kept pulling her back.

"Baby go back to sleep, way too early" He mumbled into her neck where his head was burried

"N-noah?" She said quietly as she took his hand settling back against him

"It's me baby, always gonna be me" He mumbled to her, squeezing her waist "Sleep"

"Love you Noah" She said before going back to sleep in his arms

"I love you too princess" He said kissing her neck before falling asleep

A couple of hours later, Puck woke up first looking down at Rachel in his arms, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb along it slowly smiling at how beautiful she is.

"Stop watching me noah" Rachel mumbled not opening her eyes

"Why not your beautiful" He said smiling, still running his thumb along her cheek

"It's creepy" She mumbled back, eyes still closed

"I think it's romantic actually" He chuckled quietly, as he pulled her closer

"No it's just creepy" She giggled, as her phone started to ring

Puck reached over her and grabbed the phone answering it...

"Hello?" He smirked down at his girlfriend

"Rachel Berry, where the hell are you?!, Where did you dissappear too last night?, You haven't came home?, I can't believe you've put your pregnant best friend through this?!" Santana shouted down the phone not realising it's Puck "Well are you going to answer me?"

"First I'm not Rachel Berry, I'm Noah Puckerman" He chuckled down the phone as he looked at Rachel

"Puck?!" Santana shouted again "Why are you answering Rachel's phone?, Why have you got her phone? Omg did you kidnap her?!"

"What?, Of course I didn't fucking kidnap her! I answered it cause she's still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up" He said kissing Rachels forehead

"Who is it?" Rachel said opening her eyes looking at him

"Satan" Puck said looking down at her as Santana continued to talk down the phone

"What does she want?" She mumbled looking at him

"To know where you are, and why I have your phone" Puck chuckled down at her, sliding one hand down her body

"Tell her I'll be home in half an hour" She said as she kissed his chin, before sitting up in the bed

"She'll be there in half an hour Satan, calm down" Puck said before hanging up the phone. "We better get up princess before she actually comes over here"

Rachel got up and picked up the shirt he was wearing last night sliding her arms in and buttoning it up before turning back to him, playing with her fingers "Noah?"

"Yeah babe?" Puck said as he sat up and looked at her, groaning at the sight of her in his shirt "Dam baby your such a tease"

"What are we going to tell them?, There going to want to know why we're with each other" Rachel said quietly looking up at him

Puck moved so he was sitting at the end of the bed, reaching out and pulling her towards him looking at her "That's easy baby. Your mine"

"Noah, I'm being serious" She giggled looking at him

"So am I" Puck said lying down on the bed, bringing her with him so she's on top, sighing quietly "Your my girlfriend Rach, We'll just tell them we talked everything through and that I was an idiot 5 years ago. That we're going to take things slow and get back to how we used to be"

"You still know what to say to calm me down after all these years apart" Rachel smiled down at him, leaning in slowly

"I love you" Puck said just as their lips were about to touch,smiling when she mumbled into the kiss quietly "Love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

"You still know what to say to calm me down after all these years apart" Rachel smiled down at him, leaning in slowly

"I love you" Puck said just as their lips were about to touch,smiling when she mumbled into the kiss quietly "Love you too"

Now

Rachel and Puck have just arrived at Santana and Finns house where Rachel was staying till her apartment was finished getting done up, which was something Puck wanted to pull Finn up about since he's been in the house in the past couple of months when Rachel's been upstairs.

"Tana, Where are you?" Rachel shouted through the house looking for her pregnant best friend

"Rachel Cameron Berry!, Get your little ass in this kitchen right now before I come and drag you myself" Santana shouted back to her annoyed

"This is going to be great fun" Rachel said sighing looking up at Puck "Go find Finn, you don't need to be there when she tries to kill me"

"Shut up babe, she's not going to try and kill you" Puck laughed leaning down and kissing her forehead "I'm coming with you"

"Rachel, I mean it...GET IN HERE!" Santana shouted again from the kitchen, Rachel looked up at Puck smirking

"Your right, She's not going to try...she's going to kill me!" Rachel giggled looking at him before kissing his cheek, walking into the kitchen "Hey Tana, put the knife down and let's have a grown up conversation"

"Don't hey tana me misses!, What the fuck are you doing being with that jerk? Sleeping with him? Disappearing with him!?" Santana put the knife down staring at her, angry

"We talked about everything, I explained that I left my phone at the bar and where I was when he phoned me. I told him about the baby, I forgave him and we decided to take things slow and try and get back to were we were all those years ago. Tana I love him" Rachel said looking at her before looking down, playing with the bottom of Pucks top she's wearing.

"I know you still love him honey, but I think getting back together isn't a good idea. I mean your going to have a lot of trust issues with him, I mean do you trust him?" Santana looked at her best friend already knowning the answer

"I love him Santana, the trust will build with time. I know it will" Rachel told her, looking her in the eyes

"I can tell you don't believe what you just said yourself Rach. You might love him but you don't trust him and you can't have a relationship with someone you don't trust. I think you just need to move on Rachel" Santana said walking over to her hugging her best friend "Whatever you decided I'll support you and be there for you whenever you need me, I love you B"

"I love you too Tana, I need sometime to think" Rachel said pulling away from the hug, hearing Finn and Puck walk into the kitchen talking, Rachel turned and whispered to Santana "Cover for me?"

"Always Rach, you always cover for me" Santana giggled looking at her, wondering what her best friends about to do.

"Hey Rachel, babe" Finn smiled as he walked over and hugged Santana

"Sup San, Your still alive then baby?" Puck said walking towards Rachel, smirking

"So you want red peppers and more chilli, yeah Tana?" Rachel said looking at her, ignoring Puck

"Ehh yeaah and some more rice" Santana said looking at her best friend

"Okay, I'll be back in 10" Rachel said walking past Puck to the door

"Wait up I'll come with you Rach" Puck said following her into the kitchen

"No it's fine, I can go to the shops myself" Rachel said before leaving not looking back at him

Puck walked back into the kitchen glaring at Santana "What did you say to her?! This morning everythings fine, we both agreed to take things slow and try and get back to how we used to be. Now after talking to you she's hardly talking to me and isn't even looking at me"

"She's just going to the shops for me Puck, I didn't say anything to her about you" Santana said looking at him confused acting like she doesn't know anything

"You better be telling me the truth. If she's not back in 10 minutes, I'm going to find her" Puck said walking away to the living room.

It's been ten minutes since Rachel left and she's still not back. Puck stormed into the kitchen, looking at Santana, annoyed

"Where is she Satan?, Tell me the truth what the fuck did you say to her" Puck slammed his hand on the counter annoyed


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

"You better be telling me the truth. If she's not back in 10 minutes, I'm going to find her" Puck said walking away to the living room.

It's been ten minutes since Rachel left and she's still not back. Puck stormed into the kitchen, looking at Santana, annoyed

"Where is she Satan?, Tell me the truth what the fuck did you say to her" Puck slammed his hand on the counter annoyed

Now

Santana sighed putting her knife down turning to face Puck "I only told her the truth, that I don't think you's should get back together. I told her I thought, no I know that she's going to have a lot of trust issues with you and I asked her if she trusted you"

"We love each other Santana, trust will come with-" Puck started to say when Santana interupted him

"Will come with time, yeah thats what she said and I could tell she didn't even believe that. Look all I want is for my best friend to be happy and if she knows she can be happy with you then I'll support it. I just want her to be 100% sure" Santana said sighing looking at him "I love you Puck, your like family and I want you to be happy too"

"But just not with the girl I love, got it. Thanks Lopez" Puck said before turning away and walking towards the front door

"Where are you going?" Santana said following him, worried and annoyed that she'd upset him "I didn't mean it like that Puck"

"Yeah, you did. Going home where no one will ruin my life" Puck said before slamming the door on his way out

When Puck got to his apartment block, he was surprised to see Rachel sitting on the doorstep playing with her hands..

"So this is where you decided to hide after running out of Satans and ignoring me?" Puck said as he walked towards her, bending down to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. And I'm not hiding, I just needed sometime to think" Rachel sighed as she continued to play with her hands.

"To think of a way to dump me, yeah I know" Puck said softly looking at her hands

"W-what? You think I'm going to dump you?" She looked up at him and realised that he knew what Santana told her "She might not want me to be with you but Noah, I choose who I want to be with and that's you because I love you"

"I love you too Rach, but she's right about one thing. You don't trust me and I don't blame you, I accused you of cheating on me when I should of known that you wouldn't do something like that" Puck said quietly trying to hide the tears that were building in his eyes, he reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, looking her in the eyes.

"W-what are you saying Noah?" Rachel looked him in the eyes as tears started to fall from hers

"You deserve to be with someone you trust baby, and that someones not me" Puck mumbled out wiping her tears away trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Don't. Noah don't do this please I love you" Rachel sniffed as she looked at him "I believe that the trust will come with time"

"If you believe that then I want you to look me in the eyes and say it without hesitating" Puck looked her straight in the eyes, stroking her cheek

Rachel looked him straight back in the eyes, bring both her hands up to grip onto his wrists "I believe that the trust will come with time. Noah your the only guy I ever want to be with, I love you. Please don't end this"

"I love you too baby" Puck pulled Rachel closer to him as he leaned down and kissed her passionately


End file.
